


The End of Love

by minwonday6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boyfriends, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gyuwon, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, long term relationships, meanie, meanie breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonday6/pseuds/minwonday6
Summary: A story in which Wonwoo was left alone by Mingyu after being together for five years.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Alone in this World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first AO3 fic. Please bear with me. :)

“TAKE care of yourself.”

Those were the last words Wonwoo heard as the door of their condominium unit close. He didn’t look back, instead, his eyes mindlessly stared at the bright city lights below him. For a good hour or so, he just sat there, unable to fathom what just happened. He pulled his legs up and locked them in an embrace. Soon enough, the tears slowly fell from his eyes. He could only think of one thing—he’s gone.

Mingyu, the love of his life, is gone.

Five years. Five years of his life he dedicated to no one but Mingyu. His world revolved around him and no one else. Every decision he had to make, he’d always consider Mingyu. He took care of him, loved him the best way he knew how, and endured every obstacle that came along their relationship. That’s how much he loved him.

But now, as he wiped the tears that just won’t stop from falling from his eyes, Wonwoo didn’t know what to do. Mingyu just left him there, not knowing how on earth he should process this situation. How does one deal with this? How can someone just throw away everything and hurt someone in the process? He wouldn’t know.

If there was one thing that’s constant in his life, it was Mingyu. He was his bestfriend, partner, lover… Mingyu was his first love.

Wonwoo should have seen this coming. There had been signs but he just shrugged the feeling off. He trusted Mingyu’s love for him. That whatever happens, he would stick by him. That’s what Mingyu promised him, through the tough times and the good, he’ll stay by his side.

Boy was he so wrong, because Mingyu just left him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Wonwoo begged and begged, he tried to talk him out of it, but Mingyu looked so sure of his decision. The lack of emotion in Mingyu’s face tell him so.

Wonwoo turned around and looked at the empty space in front of him. This was the place that used to give him warmth. It was his safe space. Whenever he’s had a bad day at work, he knew everything will be okay as soon as he comes home to Mingyu’s smile, embrace, and delicious home-cooked meals.

He placed his right hand on his chest. It felt as if it was going to explode any minute. He took a deep breath and walked towards what used to be _their_ bedroom. The cabinet that was still half open made him see the empty part of it. The right side was where Mingyu’s stuff used to be. He went to the bathroom and saw only one toothbrush, his toothbrush. He looked up at the mirror, his face void of any emotion. He didn’t know what to feel.

How did all this come to an end?

Wonwoo went out of the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. The bed was still made. Mingyu always made sure their place is neat as hell. He mindlessly went to the bed and lay his back on it. His tears fell once more when he smelled Mingyu’s scent on the pillow. He took the pillow and embraced it as he cried himself to sleep.

_What did I do wrong, Gyu? What happened?_

**DAY 1.**

A glimpse of light was the first thing Wonwoo saw upon opening his eyes. His gaze went straight to the empty space beside his bed. _He_ really is gone. His chest started to hurt a little bit yet again.

Wonwoo slowly sat up and placed his hands on his face. Images of what happened last night flashed vividly on his mind. He wanted to cry but the tears just won’t come. Has he felt numb already? He didn’t know.

He picked up his phone. 7:52 AM. He looked at his notifications and didn’t see any texts from Mingyu. God knows how much he wanted to call him right now, but he’d bet his most expensive suit that Mingyu won’t answer.

 _What could he be doing at this time?_ Wonwoo wondered. _Ah, we would usually be getting ready for work at this time_ , he thought.

Right, he forgot about work. How could he go to work now? He and Mingyu work at the same company. They may be in different groups but they are both stationed at the same floor, just a couple of offices away from each other. Will he see him there? Will Mingyu talk to him?

Wonwoo knew that if he goes to work now, he’d be nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being. He’s not in the right mindset to work today, not in a few days, at least. He didn’t need to look in a mirror to know that he looked like a wreck, eyes swollen and all.

He unlocked his phone and sends a text.

_Cheol, I’m sorry but I need to take some time off. I hope you understand._

A couple of minutes have passed and the person he texted is giving him a call. “Cheol…”

“Is everything okay, Won?” His boss and a long-time friend asked. There was a tone of worry in his voice.

Wonwoo sat there, unable to say anything…

“Won?” Cheol breaks the silence.

“We broke up.” Wonwoo said, his voice close to sobbing.

He heard Seungcheol sigh. “I’m sorry to hear that, Won. I’m not going to ask what happened now, okay? How much time do you need?”

“I know this is too much to ask, but can you give me at least a week to sort this shit out? I just need to be alone.”

As soon as their conversation ended, Wonwoo laid his back on the bed once again. As he stared in to the ceiling, questions kept on going through his already confused mind. He sure had a lot of things to say to Mingyu last night but Mingyu’s words made him stop in his tracks.

_“Just let me go, Won. We need this.”_

And so he did. As soon as he nodded, Mingyu walked past him and started packing his stuff. Wonwoo’s knees suddenly felt weak that he decided to sit down and look at the view outside their unit. His mind was just as jammed as the traffic he’s seeing on the main road. He has so many questions he wanted to ask Mingyu but he knew deep inside that he wasn’t ready to hear everything just yet. When Mingyu asked him to just let him go, who was he to say no? Wonwoo just wants Mingyu to be happy. Even if what the younger wants is to walk out of his life for good.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and tried not to think about Mingyu. He just sighed when he knew it wasn’t going to work. All he can do at this time is to try to understand what Mingyu wanted, even if it kills him inside.

His eyes wandered at the picture frame on his bedside drawer. It was a picture of him and Mingyu together back when they were still in college. It was taken on the day Mingyu asked him to be his boyfriend. Mingyu looked so happy as he clung to him…

**EIGHT years ago…**

Wonwoo had just finished eating lunch when a text came through. He saw the text came from an unknown number.

_Hey, Wonwoo. This is Mingyu. Professor Wang asked me to contact you about the department activity two weeks from now. I was wondering if you’d be available to meet today? Let me know, thanks!_

Wonwoo had just finished sipping on his soda and is trying to recall just who on earth Mingyu is when Jeonghan, one of his best friends, sat beside him.

“Hola, how are you in such deep thought at this ungodly hour?”

Wonwoo put down his phone and leaned on the chair. “A certain Mingyu texted me about the department activity in two weeks. I just can’t remember if I know or have seen him before.”

Jeonghan’s eyes rolled. “How can you not know Kim Mingyu, Won? He’s like one of the popular dudes on campus.”

“And I’m supposed to know who’s famous or not?” He retorted.

“Well,” Jeonghan took his phone out and opened his SNS account. He then showed him a picture. “This. This is Mingyu, darling. Hot, isn’t he?”

Wonwoo tried to act casually as he looked at the picture Jeonghan showed him. That dude is one good-looking fella. “Yeah, I don’t know him.” He said as he slowly pushed the phone back to Jeonghan.

“Try attending one of those sports activities and you’ll see him. You’re always hanging out at the library that’s why you don’t see him. You’ve never been classmates with him before? I heard he’s irreg, though I’m not sure.” Jeonghan asked with a curious look on his face.

Wonwoo nodded. He can very well remember who he was classmates with. If he had been classmates with Mingyu, he would _definitely_ have remembered him.

“I see,” Jeonghan replied. “Well, I was classmates with him, two semesters ago, I think? He was nice and friendly and he _sure_ is a looker. All the girls at class kept ogling at him. I mean, who wouldn’t, right? But yeah, definitely not my type.”

Wonwoo didn’t answer Jeonghan. Instead, he picked up his phone and began drafting his reply to Mingyu.

_Hi, Mingyu. Sure. My classes finish at 3PM today. Lmk if that works._

A few minutes and he saw Mingyu replied. _Same. Meet me in the caf?_

 _Okay, sure._ He replied.

 _Cool, see you!_ Mingyu responded. Wonwoo put his phone down and looked at Jeonghan who’s almost done munching on his sandwich. “Are you done texting that hot dude?” He teased.

“Shut up, Han. Come on, we should be going if we don’t want to miss our next class.”

Jeonghan gave him a teasing look. “Denial, I see. Okay, if you say so.” He replied as he stood up.

Wonwoo looked away as Jeonghan gave him that look. He didn’t want to be thinking about meeting Mingyu later. It’s not that big of a deal. It shouldn’t be.

Few hours have passed and it’s already end of class. Wonwoo bade Jeonghan goodbye as he stood up from his seat. “You’re so excited about this meeting, Won. Stop denying it.” Jeonghan said as he placed his laptop inside his bag.

Wonwoo smirked. “No I am not! See you tomorrow!” He retorted as he walked away.

As Wonwoo made his way to the jam-packed cafeteria, he fixed his round eyeglasses, trying to see if Mingyu’s already there. He’s not even sure if Mingyu knew what he looks like so he didn’t think the guy would approach him.

He picked up his phone from his pocket and texted him. _I’m here._

Luckily for Wonwoo, there was an empty table near the far right corner of the cafeteria. He placed his bag on the table and opened his laptop while waiting for Mingyu. He also texted him where he’s seated so Mingyu can find him easily.

Wonwoo got so engrossed with the paper he’s working on that he had completely forgotten about the time. It’s been thirty past three, and still no signs of Mingyu. He checked his phone to see if the guy had any courtesy of texting him, zilch. Wonwoo sighed as he texted him again. _I’ll be waiting for another 15 minutes, if you’re not here by then, I’m leaving. At least let me know if you’re still coming._

He focused on his laptop once again, slightly feeling annoyed. How does one have the audacity to ask someone for help and then not show up? He shook his head and tried to shift his focus back to his paper.

His gaze turned on his phone when it rang. It was Jeonghan. “What?” Wonwoo asked.

“Did you guys meet?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes in frustration. “No, I’ve been waiting here for almost an hour, good thing I’m working on my paper so…”

Wonwoo heard his friend let out an expletive. “That stupid fuck. I’m with Jun and we’re here at Friday’s and I think he’s here too. I think he’s on a date with some chick.”

“Are you kidding me? This is stupid.” He said as he decided to put his things back in his bag. “Friday’s, you say?”

“Yeah, why? Don’t tell me you’re going here?”

“Yeah, why not? I’ll give that kid a piece of my mind.”

As Wonwoo drove his way to Friday’s, he couldn’t help but be pissed at how unprofessional this Kim Mingyu is. The guy did not even have the decency to at least him know he won’t make it. Wonwoo didn’t really care if he was on a date or not, it’s simply because he made him wait for nothing.

When he arrived at the restobar, Jeonghan was already waiting for him outside. He saw Jun through the glass window, talking to a bunch of guys he didn’t even know. “Why are you outside?” He asked Jeonghan.

“I just went out for a smoke. Plus, I’m getting bummed seeing Jun flirt with these college dorks. I mean these guys are a bunch of dicks. He’s not going to get anything good from them.” Jeonghan replied as he pushed the wooden door open.

Once they got inside, his eyes searched for the reason why he drove to this place. Jeonghan pointed his fingers on the leftmost corner of the bar.

And there was Kim Mingyu, his face inching closer to a girl whose breasts are about to pop out anytime soon. There was a slight trace of arrogance with his smile. It was as if he was confident, or maybe feeling just high and mighty. As much as Wonwoo hated Mingyu’s guts, he walked towards the table, the couple not realizing he’s about to approach them.

Wonwoo cleared his throat. “Excuse me? You’re Kim Mingyu, right?”

Mingyu slowly turned his attention to Wonwoo. For some reason, his chest started pounding really fast. The guy’s face became a little smug, even looked a tad disappointed with his interruption. He tried to shrug it off. “And you are?”

Wonwoo smirked. “I’m Jeon Wonwoo. You texted me this afternoon about the department activity. I waited for you and you didn’t show up.”

Mingyu pointed his finger on his chest as he looked intently at Wonwoo. “I did?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes in frustration. Is this guy drunk already? He pulled up his phone and shoved it closer to Mingyu, showing him their conversation. Mingyu narrowed his eyes as he read through the texts “Ahhh.” He looked as if he just realized something and leaned on the chair. “Look, I don’t know anything about this. I’m telling you, that’s not me.” Mingyu said.

Okay now Wonwoo’s confused. “You’re not the one who texted me?”

Mingyu’s left arm snaked around his date’s shoulders. The girl on the other hand just smiled at him. “Try to call the number that texted you. My phone’s just right here on the table. It should ring if it was really me.”

And so Wonwoo did. He heard the other line rang, but not the phone on the table didn’t. “See? I told you, it wasn’t me.”

Wonwoo tried to collect his thoughts, he was flabbergasted, to say the least. He didn’t really think about being the subject of a stupid prank. He thought he was someone invisible on campus. Yes, he’s one of the officers in their department, but he didn’t interact with a lot of people since his position didn’t require him to do so. Who in their right mind would do something like this? And most of all, why him? He was at a loss for words. He looked down and fiddled with his hands because of the embarrassment.

“Okay, I’m sorry for the mix-up. Excuse me.” That was all he said before he left the couple.

Wonwoo walked straight out of Friday’s and saw Jeonghan and Jun outside, smoking yet again. “That thing’s going to kill you.”

Jun just shrugged as he puffed his cigarette. “Might as well, this world is a cruel place to live in.”

Jeonghan looked at Jun with disgust. “Some deep shit you’re saying, Jun. You drunk already?” When Jun didn’t say anything, his attention turned to Wonwoo. “So, how did it go?”

Wonwoo started walking back to his car, the two got rid of their cigarettes and followed him. “Turns out, someone pulled a prank on me.”

“ _Nani_? What the fuck?” Jeonghan exclaimed.

“It was someone from Mingyu’s friends.” Jun said in disgust.

Their attention turned to Jun. “How on earth did you know?”

“You know the guys who came up to me a while ago? Some of those dicks are Mingyu’s teammates at whatever sport he’s playing in. They kind of laughed when you came in. I mean they were all looking at you. And here I thought I was hot enough for them.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes in sarcasm. “A flirt through and through, Jun! What happened next?”

Jun shrugged. “Well, I pretty much heard one of them said Wonwoo waited for almost an hour and some of them were like bummed out and handed out 20’s to the others. I began to put the pieces together and they didn’t deny it when I confronted them about it, and they looked really proud of it. Those dicks, I swear to God I hope those laxatives I placed on their drinks bust their asses real good. Fuck them!”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened at Jun’s revelation. “You did what?!”

“Oh yeah, I bring laxatives with me, like all the time.” Jun said casually. “While they were watching a game on TV, I placed all the laxatives I have on their drinks. Serves them right. No one messes with my Wonwoo, bitch!” Jun looked all riled up as they entered Wonwoo’s car.

Jeonghan can’t help but laugh at how passionate Jun looked right now. “I can’t believe you did that but yeah, they deserve it. Hope they don’t make it out of Friday’s clean.”

Jun may have done something bad to avenge his broken ego, but Wonwoo smiled at the realization that his friends would do anything just to protect him. Had it been the other way around, he would’ve done something about it too, but not the kind of revenge Jun pulled. He looked at the rearview mirror at saw Jun focused on his phone. “Thank you, Junnie. You know I love you, right?”

Jun looked at him and went closer, hugging him from the back seat. “You know I’d do anything for for you, Wonie. You and Jeonghan are my best bitches ever.”

Wonwoo may have embarrassed himself in front of Mingyu but knowing he has friends he can count on is the highlight of his day.


	2. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :)

**PRESENT DAY.**

JEONGHAN had just parked his car in the basement when he saw Seungcheol walking towards the elevator. The guy’s right hand was kept inside the pocket of his pants, his face looking worrisome. For sure he had seen Cheol get stressed or worried about work, but the way he looked right now tells him something bad happened.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jeonghan asked as soon as he was near Seungcheol.

The guy looked up to him. “Oh, hey. Yeah.”

Jeonghan knew Seungcheol is lying his ass off right now. He stopped him from walking, making Seungcheol look at him. “It’s about Won, Han.”

Jeonghan’s confused look made Seungcheol sigh. “Mingyu broke up with him.”

“He what?!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “What the damn hell happened this time?”

Cheol held Jeonghan’s right arm as he guided the latter near the smoking area. Since it was still early in the morning, the place was isolated, making it the best place to talk about something as big as this. Cheol picked up a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took a stick.

“Give me that,” Jeonghan said and picked up a stick for him as well. “Now spill.”

“Won called me this morning. He sounded so broken, Han. He needs to take some time off. He said Mingyu took all his stuff and moved out.”

Jeonghan let out a smoke before he spoke. “I’m going to take the day off, Cheol. Won needs me.”

“No, you’re not. Won still has that project that needs to be done ASAP. You can go to him later.”

“But, Cheol—”

“I understand that he needs you. But for now, help him in other ways. Take over the project he’s working on. We can’t lose more manpower, with Won out for a week, heck, maybe weeks? I don’t know. I’m sorry, Han.” Cheol pleaded, his face seeking for his understanding.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes in defeat. “Fine. You really should hire more people to join the group, dummy. We’re understaffed.”

Cheol smiled faintly. “Don’t worry, the new guy’s coming tomorrow. Won’s supposed to do the orientation for him but as you can see—”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll do it.” Jeonghan said. “Damn I can’t imagine the pain Won’s feeling now, Cheol. I’m so worried for him.”

“Me too. I don’t know what happened but let’s just try to help him as much as we can, okay?”

Jeonghan can only let out a sigh. He’s really worried about Wonwoo. He may not know what happened but he knew Wonwoo’s not at fault for the breakup. Jeonghan knew Wonwoo so much and he knows for a fact how much his best friend loved stupid Mingyu, he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their relationship. He made a mental note to finish his work as soon as possible so he can clock out early and see his best friend.

**DAY 3.**

“WON?”

The sound of Jeonghan’s voice woke him up. It has been the third day Han’s been going to his place after work just to check up on him. His best friend was holding a brown bag. “I brought food.”

Wonwoo slowly got up from the sofa and put his glasses on. “What time is it?”

Jeonghan looked at his watch. “It’s almost 6. Come on, let’s have dinner.”

“You shouldn’t have, Han. I don’t want to be a bother. Josh must have been missing you.” Wonwoo said as he took the bag from Han and went to the kitchen.

Jeonghan smiled. “Oh, don’t worry about that fool. He can take care of himself. And plus, he’s also worried about you. He’s sorry he couldn’t visit, you know, business stuff.”

Wonwoo smiled as he prepared the food his best friend brought. Jeonghan’s lucky to have Joshua. They may not have been together that long yet, but he can see how Jeonghan’s face lights up whenever they talk about Joshua. His best friend’s deeply in love with him.

Jeonghan’s phone rang. “It’s Jun, he wants to FaceTime.”

He lets Jeonghan talk to Jun while he’s getting the table ready. “Where the hell is my best bitch? Bring him out.” He heard Jun say.

Jeonghan walked up to him and placed his phone close enough so Jun can see his face. “Jeon Wonwoo, my best bitch! I’m coming home this Friday. Let’s go out and drink. Stop moping around and let’s get you some Ds.” Jun said. He’s currently in China for a modelling gig.

“I’m okay, Jun. Don’t worry about me.” He replied, trying to smile behind the pain.

Jun nodded. “Uh, no you’re not. I spoke to Han last night, he said you look like a wreck. I don’t know what happened and it’s okay if you don’t want to tell us now but let me do my job as your main bitch and let’s get wasted this weekend.”

Han put the phone back in front of his face. “Talk about being his main bitch when you’re not even here, Wen Junhui!”

Wonwoo saw Jun bring his face closer. “You dumb bitch, this is work and this was scheduled months ago. Who knew that son of a bitch Mingyu will break up with our Won? Stupid fucker.”

“Stop fighting, you two.” Wonwoo said with a faint smile. “Fine Jun, if you want to go out this Friday, let’s. For now, we’ll have dinner so we’ll just see once you come home, okay?”

As soon as the call ended, Wonwoo sat down the table and fiddled with the food in front of him. Han sat down beside him. “I’m not going to ask you how you’re doing because I know you’re still broken about it. I just don’t understand why he would ever do this.”

Wonwoo sighed as images of what happened on the night of the breakup flashed through his mind. He harshly shook it off, not wanting to remember anything about it for now. “He was tired, I guess. I’ve been seeing the signs, I mean, he comes home late, when he’s not doing overtime, he’s always out with his other friends. And when I try to talk to him about what’s wrong, we always end up getting into an argument. It’s like,” Wonwoo paused, feeling his chest tighten. “We lost that warmth that used to be there, you know? I mean I love him with all my heart but is it ever enough for him? I don’t even remember the last time he said ‘I love you’ to me.” Wonwoo puts down the fork he’s holding and placed both his hands on his face, trying to prevent the tears that’s coming. Han reached out and pulled him closer. “I don’t know anymore, Han. All I know is that it just hurts so much. When is this going to stop? Oh god, please make it stop.”

All that can be heard in the next few minutes are Wonwoo’s sobs and Jeonghan’s humming. Jeonghan didn’t know what to say to Wonwoo. He knew that anything that he can say at this point is useless, seeing how Wonwoo’s hurting. No words can comfort him right now and it makes Jeonghan’s chest constrict in pain. He knew Wonwoo didn’t deserve for his heart to be broken like this.

Jeonghan just wanted to be there for Wonwoo as much as he can, and maybe punch Mingyu in the face someday.


	3. Like a Flowing Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love this song so much I had to let it wreck me as I wrote this chapter. :)

How ironic, Wonwoo thought, that it was the 6th day since the breakup and the music that’s been playing on his phone is Day6’s Like a Flowing Wind. Damn his officemate Seokmin for introducing this band to him. Seokmin kept playing their songs at the office and sooner than he thought, he started humming to the songs, up to the point where he was watching videos about the band. Well, the song fits his situation clearly. The song, after all, was about the ending of a relationship.

_I said ''I miss you''_   
_I said ''Good night''_   
_As if I'm feeling just fine_   
_I've endured well_   
_Tears are finally falling_

_Because I really love you_

_Maybe that's why it hurts this much_

_Even if it's not the best_

_Maybe I can still be happy_

_That's what I thought_

Wonwoo opened a can of beer and drank it, leaving almost half of it. He wasn’t in the mood to drink but when he opened the fridge and saw the beers Mingyu brought last week, he just decided to go for it.

Three cans down and images of Mingyu flashed in his mind once more. And just as he thought of him again, tears came streaming down his face yet again.

_Like the flowing wind_

_I won't be able to catch you_

_Through the gap of my five fingers_

_You escaped_

_Flowing away somewhere far far away_

The solitude Wonwoo had experienced for the past few days left him with so many thoughts. He thought if he had fought enough to save whatever was left of his relationship with Wonwoo. He’d like to think that he did everything he could. Wonwoo had tried to talk with Mingyu, but that didn’t get them anywhere, because Mingyu couldn’t look him in the eyes and tell him what’s wrong. Wonwoo thought that what Mingyu did must have taken all the courage the younger can muster, but at the same time, he thought Mingyu had been a coward for not facing whatever their problem is head-on. For the past few months prior to the end of their relationship, Mingyu hadn’t opened up about things that bothered him, which was unusual, since Mingyu had always been open to him if something’s worrying him.

And so Wonwoo had tried to move past it, thinking that everything will be okay. He had been his normal self. Wonwoo continued to show Mingyu how much he loved the latter, so that Mingyu would be reminded of it.

Then there was Mingyu’s birthday, both of them had filed for a leave at work but Mingyu went out, saying he had to do something. Wonwoo texted him in the afternoon but he didn’t receive a response from him. He didn’t mind and so he started preparing his surprise dinner for him. Wonwoo was so proud of himself for preparing everything but several calls and texts later, the candles had began to melt down, the food started to get cold…

Mingyu still hasn’t come home.

Wonwoo cried as he placed the food he ordered in the fridge. He was so disappointed at Mingyu that he opened the bottle of wine he bought. Almost an hour later, he had almost finished the bottle. That’s when Mingyu came in. Wonwoo wanted to pull Mingyu closer to him and hug him because he looked tired, but he knew that there’s something that they need to talk about.

_“Where have you been?”_

_“Out,” Mingyu nonchalantly answered. The guy didn’t even notice what’s left of his supposed birthday surprise for him. Wonwoo’s heart broke at the sight._

_His forehead formed a crease, his face showing annoyance at Mingyu’s indifference. “You think I didn’t know that? Where have you been?”_

_Mingyu took off his coat and walked straight to their room. Wonwoo, feeling a little tipsy, stood up and followed him._

_“What the hell’s going on Mingyu? Is there something you want to tell me?”_

_Mingyu still didn’t answer as he took off his clothes. “I’m tired, Wonwoo. Let’s just talk about it tomorrow.”_

_He grabbed Mingyu’s arms, making the other face him. “No, we will talk about this now. Please tell me what’s going on! You’ve been acting strange for a long time. Is something bothering you? Let’s talk about this now.”_

_Mingyu sighed, as if trying to control his anger. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just tired.”_

_“Gyu,” Wonwoo’s voice gentle and understanding as ever. “You know if there’s something bothering you, you can tell me right? I’m here.” He said, his voice almost choking._

_Mingyu just nodded as he went straight to the bathroom. Wonwoo just stood there, covering his face as he controlled his sobs._

Wonwoo sighed at the memory. He felt tired, tired at the feeling of hoping, doing his best even if he’s unsure if everything’s going to be okay. Over the past few months before the breakup, he didn’t realize he would be this tired. He only thought that as long as he kept showing Mingyu how much he loves him, he would come back to him.

But as they say, love is not enough to keep a relationship going, is it?

Wonwoo kept fighting, eventually losing himself in the process. He thought he had so much love to give but at the end of it all, he realized that he’d given everything to the point that nothing had been left of him. He hoped for as long as he can remember, only to realize that maybe Mingyu’s right. It’s what they need at this point.

But Mingyu could’ve talked to him about it. Wonwoo thought that if Mingyu valued their relationship enough, he would do something to somehow fight for their relationship.

Yet he did not. And it hurts Wonwoo so much because he’d like to believe he did all he can to save the relationship.

As soon as Wonwoo had finished his fourth can of beer, he stood up and disposed the other cans. He then went to the bedroom and picked up their picture on the bedside table. He sighed as he picked up the picture frame and placed it inside the bottom-most part of his bedside drawer.

Wonwoo then got out of the bedroom and disposed anything that may remind him of Mingyu. He spent the next hours cleaning the unit. After he was done, he felt so relieved that he took a deep breath and smiled faintly. Maybe it’s time.

Time to move forward.

Time to love myself again.

Wonwoo knew it will still hurt but at least he was brave enough to realize that he needs a head-start if he wants to be happy again.

_Because I tried my best  
Maybe that's why it's tiring  
It's not going to be easy  
Maybe I have to let you go  
That's what I thought_


	4. Letting Go

WONWOO raised his hand to his forehead, trying to cover his eyes from the bright ray of the sun as he looked up to the sky. Since the break-up, he had spent most of his days crying but for the first time, he felt nothing but calmness. His eyes went straight to what’s in front of him.

There was nothing but beauty in this place. As his feet walked through the white sand, there was the feeling of excitement as he approaches the sea. It was pristine blue. He felt a sudden jolt of coldness as his feet was washed by the waves. Wonwoo took in a deep breath as he raised his arms, trying to embrace the feeling of the wind.

He’s still hurting, that’s for sure. But he knew he needed to do something about it. He wasn’t going to beg Mingyu to come back to him because he knew it was a decision Mingyu made and nothing will ever change his mind about it. All he needs to do now is to face the future…alone.

Wonwoo had asked himself how does one move on? How does anyone forget? How does a person stop feeling hurt?

How do you unlove someone?

For the past five years of his life, he had only loved Mingyu. And now that he’s gone, he still didn’t know what to do. What if they cross paths at the office? Will Mingyu smile at him? Will he talk to him? Wonwoo sure as hell thinks his ex wouldn’t do that.

So, he thought it still wasn’t time to see him again. As much as he didn’t want to abuse Cheol’s kindness, he still asked for another week off. Cheol agreed, but after a few hours, he got to listen to Jeonghan’s non-stop cursing because him being out for another week would only mean Jeonghan’s going to cover for the work he left behind. Wonwoo knew Jeonghan meant well but he still couldn’t stop apologizing and thanking his best friend.

_“You know I love you so, yeah, what the hell, another week won’t hurt.”_ Wonwoo remembered Jeonghan saying.

And so Wonwoo booked a ticket to a place he’s never been to before. He wanted to go to a place where not a lot of people visit, and just enjoy the peace and quiet of being away from what used to be his and Mingyu’s home. He knew he needed to get out.

The first few days in the beach were spent inside his hotel, crying, thinking, drinking. Wonwoo was 101% sure that he needs to move forward but he’s also not rushing himself. He needed to feel what needs to be felt and not deny himself of any emotions that he needs to let out. He wanted to be ready for when he comes back at work. It was a painful yet therapeutic experience.

Then he thought of going out and exploring the place. There weren’t a lot of people at the beach when he got out. He had always loved going to the beach but the past few years had been busy for Mingyu and him as they had been working their asses off so they didn’t have enough time to plan and go on travels together. 

Wonwoo went back to his hotel room and picked up his camera. If there’s one thing that has been a constant interest for him, it was taking pictures. He walked around the shore, enjoying the view and taking shots of images which piqued his interest.

As he pointed his camera to the left, he saw a man petting a stray dog. The man was smiling as he was talking to the dog, whatever he was saying to the dog, Wonwoo wouldn’t know as he was a little far from the man. He took his camera away from his face and just watched the guy pet the dog.

The man may have noticed that someone was looking at him as his gaze moved away from the dog and shifted to him. Wonwoo looked away as he saw the man stood up and walk up to him.

“Hey, uh, sorry were you taking pictures of me?” The guy asked, his smile reaching his eyes.

“Uhm, no. Sorry I was just looking. I didn’t mean to…” Wonwoo said, feeling awkward.

The guy shrugged it off. “No, it’s okay. I mean I wasn’t mad or anything. Oh I’m JB, by the way.” The guy named JB extended his hand to him. Wonwoo hesitated for a second but accepted the hand shake anyway. “Wonwoo,”

JB smiled as he placed both hands on to the pocket of his board shorts. “Nice to meet you. Are you here on vacation alone?”

Wonwoo nodded. “And you?”

JB smiled but it never reached his eyes. “Yeah, you can say that.”

Wonwoo wanted to stop himself from asking something but proceeded nonetheless. “Mending a broken heart?” He asked.

JB looked at him, as if observing him. “Looks like we’re here for the same reason, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo looked away, as if it was his own way of confirming JB’s assumption. He heard JB sigh. “Okay, well uh, if you want to talk about it, I’m just here. I don’t know if I can be of any help but I can try.”

Wonwoo turned his gaze at JB who was looking at the far end of the sea. How ironic was it to meet someone who was also broken-hearted in a place like this? He knew people escape their everyday lives by travelling but he didn’t think that the chances of meeting someone who’s also going through the same ordeal as him are high. “Well, if you also want to talk about it, I’ll be happy to lend you my ears.”

JB looked at him, his face relieved. “I’m going to grab a couple of beers and come back. Is that fine?”

Wonwoo nodded. A few seconds later, he was watching JB brisk walking to the hotel’s restaurant.

“I WAS supposed to start working at a company in the city two weeks back but yeah, my boyfriend and I broke up.”

Wonwoo listened as JB had went on and opened himself up to a conversation involving the love of his life, Jinyoung. Wonwoo just listened to him talk. Pain visible in JB’s face as he continued.

“It was a mutual decision though, I mean no third parties involved or anything. You know when you just wake up one day and you realize you’re not happy anymore?” JB looked at Wonwoo. He brought the beer to his mouth and drank it.

“I’ve heard people say.”

JB shook his head. “I love him with all my heart, don’t get me wrong. But it’s just… I mean, we tried to work it out, but you know, sometimes love just isn’t enough.”

“Amen,” Wonwoo agreed as he raised his can and took a sip.

“So we sat down and had a talk. There wasn’t any fighting or anything. It was just two adults coming to a decision that it’s over. We thought we needed to end it before we hurt each other further. It’s something we don’t want to happen. It was freeing but it still hurts because you thought it was going to last. You planned your future with that person. You knew he was the one. You loved that person so much that’s why it hurts. It’s painful to let go.” JB said, tears pooling from his eyes.

Wonwoo sniffed as he felt the pain yet again. Not only for him, but for the person he just met as well. “It was a brave thing, what you both did. It takes two strong individuals to accept that it’s the end.”

JB emptied his can before speaking. “I remember us crying for hours, you know. We were hugging each other because we can’t accept the fact that this is it, this is goodbye. We were friends before we were lovers, Wonwoo. We didn’t want to lose the friendship, too. So we both agreed that when the right time comes, we’ll meet again. We want to be friends again somewhere down the road. If we’re meant to be together again someday, then it’ll happen. But right now, we need to find ourselves again.”

Wonwoo smiled at JB faintly. “How long have you guys been together?”

“Nine years.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “That long, huh?”

JB opened another can of beer. “I know. So, what’s your story?”

Wonwoo sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts. He spoke slowly, as if trying to keep himself from crying. He recalled the night Mingyu decided to end things. He recalled the hurt, the anger, the questions he had in mind, everything. JB, being a good listener, just nodded as he continues to drink.

“So there,” Wonwoo said, wiping his tears. He looked at JB, who’s in deep thought.

“Hmm,”

Wonwoo’s confused look made JB chuckle a bit. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to think things from your ex’s perspective. I don’t know, it’s too early to say.”

“Too early to say what?” Wonwoo asked.

JB shrugged. “I don’t want to say because I don’t know yet. Let’s meet again once we come back in the city and tell me more when you meet him again. For now, let’s deal with the stupid pain and drink till we don’t know shit.”

Wonwoo looked at the sight of the sun setting. He couldn’t believe that he’d appreciate seeing the sunset now more than ever. It somewhat brought him peace, after opening up to JB about what happened with him and Mingyu.

He realized they had been talking for hours, not minding the afternoon heat. He laughed at the thought of Jeonghan teasing him about his tanned skin once he comes back.

“To healing?” JB asked, proposing a toast.

Wonwoo raised his can and clanked it against JB’s. “To healing.”


	5. You Were Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo comes back to work.

“WELCOME back, you bitch!”

Wonwoo jokingly winced at Jeonghan as the latter wrapped his arms around him. “You don’t have to shout, Han.”

“I’m just so happy you’re back. Are you feeling better? How was the beach? Tell me about it!” Jeonghan asks as he kept rocking Wonwoo in his arms.

Wonwoo slowly let himself go from the hug. “Tell you about it during lunch, okay? I have a lot of catching up to do.”

Jeonghan held his arm as he they walked to his desk. “I know that, dummy. But most of your work’s done already. Cheol can be a slave driver, you know that, right?”

“I’m a what now?”

Both of them turned their heads back as they saw Cheol walking from behind them. Jeonghan was first to approach Cheol. “You are a slave driver. There, you heard me say it.”

Cheol chuckles as he gently nudged Jeonghan, the older then shifts his attention to him. “Welcome back, Won. I hope you’re feeling better now.”

Wonwoo smiled a bit. Is he feeling better? Maybe yes? Maybe no? He still didn’t know. “I guess? Thanks, Cheol. You know, for understanding.”

Cheol just waves his hand and smiles. “Don’t mind it, Won. Anyways, the new guy just came in. He’s just filling out some forms and I told him to go to you guys.”

“Oooh, who’s the new guy, Cheol? Is he cute?” Jeonghan teased.

Cheol poked Jeonghan. “I’m telling Josh, Han. How about that?”

“I was just joking! You know I wouldn’t trade Josh for anything!”

“Anyways, his name is—”

“Excuse me?”

Cheol was cut short from what he was supposed to say when a tall man in suit entered the room. Wonwoo narrowed his eyes on the person who called their attention.

_He looked familiar…_

“JB?”

JB walked towards the three as he tries to see if his eyes are not deceiving him. “Wonwoo? Oh my god, it’s you!” JB exclaimed in recognition.

Jeonghan and Cheol exchanged curious looks at each other before turning their looks back at Wonwoo. “You guys know each other?” Cheol asked.

JB sheepishly placed his right hand at the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. We met last week.” He looked at Wonwoo who still looked surprised as hell. “Fancy seeing you here, _new friend_.”

“Y-yeah,” Wonwoo cleared his throat as he smiled at JB. “Didn’t think we’d see each other this early, eh?”

Wonwoo had spent the last few days of his vacation with JB. They listened to each other’s feelings about their respective break-ups, trying out new things, and drinking the nights away. If there was one thing he appreciated about JB during that vacation, it was that he was not one to say comforting words, he also let him be alone at times, giving him time for himself. Wonwoo didn’t need the comforting words at the moment, heck, he didn’t even think he needed someone to talk to about what happened. But at the end of the vacation, Wonwoo realized that it was nice to talk to someone who wasn’t in Mingyu and his’ circle, someone who can be impartial about the situation.

Jeonghan walked close to JB and extended his hand to the older. “I’m Jeonghan, you were two weeks late but welcome to this crazy office.”

JB accepted the handshake, his face showing a bit of embarrassment. “Jaebeom, but you can call me JB. Yeah, sorry about that. I just had to deal with something important.” JB knowingly looks at him.

“Okay, we’re done with the introduction. How about you start with JB’s orientation, Won?” Cheol said.

Wonwoo smiled. “Sure, Cheol. I can do that now.”

As they started with the orientation, Wonwoo toured JB around the office, letting him know where the different departments are, where to get stuff whenever he needs it, introduced him to some key people, and so on. They were on their way back to their desks when Wonwoo saw Seokmin and Soonyoung, his colleagues-eventually-turned-friends, discussing something about a document the latter was holding.

“Hey, you guys.” Wonwoo greeted.

Seokmin and Soonyoung looked up and smiled back at him. “Won! You’re back, finally!”

“Yeah, just today. Anyways, this is JB. He will be working for our department. JB, these are Seokmin and Soonyoung. Should you need anything logistics-wise, they’re your go-to guys.”

JB smiled as he extended his hand towards the two. “Hi, I’m JB. Nice to meet you.”

The two gladly accepted JB’s gesture and smiled back. “Nice to meet you, too JB.”

“Hey, are you guys listening to Day6?” JB asked. Wonwoo didn’t hear the faint sound coming from Seokmin’s speaker at first, but now that JB mentioned it, he can hear the song Days Gone By playing. Seokmin’s eyes widened in surprise.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, both of them are huge Day6 fans.”

“You know Day6?” Soonyoung asked. His curious eyes locked on JB.

JB shyly nodded. “Yeah, they’re kind of my friends.”

The shock in Seokmin and Soonyoung’s face intensified as both of them reached for each other, almost hugging. “Really?! That is so awesome! I mean holy shit, those guys are so good! Can you get them to sign my albums? Please, please?” Seokmin pleaded.

“Damn Seokmin, you just met JB and you’re asking for favors already?” Wonwoo jokingly said.

“Nah, it’s fine, Won. I’ll do you one better. Do you guys have tickets to their upcoming concert?”

Wonwoo saw Seokmin pout. “No, they’re all sold out.”

JB chuckled. “I’ll hook you guys up with tickets, don’t worry. I’ll also introduce you to them.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but be embarrassed for his two friends who are now on the verge of crying. “Really? You’ll do that?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yeah, sure. Those guys have been bugging me to come see the show, don’t worry about the tickets. I’ll let you know once I have it.” JB turns his attention to him. “You’re watching with us, right?”

Wonwoo sighed. Deep inside, he was excited about it because he liked the band too. “Sure, I will.”

Seokmin and Soonyoung walked towards JB and enveloped him into a group hug. “Thank you, new friend! I love you already! You hit me up if you need anything okay? I’ll treat you to chicken and soju after the concert!” Seokmin said and kissed JB on the cheeks.

JB looked weirded out but he was smiling. “Yeah, okay.”

Wonwoo laughed at how the three guys in front of him looked. JB looked adorably awkward while Seokmin and Soonyoung looked as if they they just won the lottery.

It was when he turned to his left that the smile on his face was wiped out in an instant.

_WHAT have I done?_

The question had always welcomed Mingyu as soon as he wakes up from what anyone can barely call a sleep. He places his hands on his face, trying to wake himself up. He needs to be up for work and not think about anything else.

As he got out of the bedroom, images of where he used to live with Wonwoo flashed in his mind. In the morning, Wonwoo would usually be up earlier than him. The late sleeper that he was, he would wake up to the smell of coffee brewing from the coffee maker he gave Wonwoo as a gift, with the older getting his stuff ready for work. As soon as Wonwoo sees him, the older would flash him the sweetest smile as he kisses him good morning, and then would push him towards the bathroom, telling him he needs to move or else they will be late for work.

It felt domesticated… and comforting.

He shook his head and goes to the kitchen to make his coffee. As he mindlessly mixes the sugar that he just placed on his shitty coffee, he was reminded yet again of how he just walked out of his relationship with Wonwoo. He sure had heard a lot from Jeonghan calling him a dick as soon as he saw him walking out of the elevator days after he broke up with Wonwoo.

_He didn’t mind the expletives that came out of Jeonghan’s mouth and asked him a question instead. “How is he?”_

_Jeonghan smirks as he placed both his hands on his waist. “Are you being serious right now? You don’t get to know how he’s doing, asshole.”_

Mingyu hurriedly wipes the tears that are beginning to wet his eyes and cheeks. He knew it wasn’t easy but he knew he had to do it. Letting go of the best thing that ever happened in his life is the most difficult decision he ever had to make. But he thought it was better off this way, so he won’t hurt Wonwoo further. He was not as oblivious as people think he was, he can clearly see Wonwoo’s already hurting with the way he was acting towards him. Mingyu couldn’t look at him in the eyes without breaking down deep inside, seeing Wonwoo’s eyes register pain every time the latter tries to reach out to him and he would just shut him out.

He shook off his thoughts as he prepped for work. Since the break-up, he had tried to live as normal as he could. He drowned himself with work, just trying to forget how much of a dumbass he was for hurting someone like Wonwoo.

As he got into the office, he can hear Seokmin and Soonyoung squeal in excitement. He saw the two hugging someone. He stops in his tracks when his eyes turned to the person who was just laughing beside them.

_Won…_

Mingyu’s chest suddenly feels heavy. Seconds later, Wonwoo may have noticed that someone’s coming so his attention shifts to the person arriving. He wanted to break down as soon as he saw Wonwoo’s smile turn into…just nothing.

_Stop it, Gyu. You did this, now deal with it._

He clears his throat as he started walking towards the four. When Seokmin and Soonyoung saw him, they released the guy they were hugging and their looks turned to Wonwoo and then back to him, forcing an awkward smile. “Gyu, g-good morning.” Soonyoung greeted.

“H-hey, Hosh. What’s up?”

Soonyoung didn’t answer. The guy they were hugging then turns around. Mingyu heard Wonwoo clear his throat. “JB, this is M-mingyu. He’s managing the folks at IT. Mingyu, this is JB, he will be working at our department.”

Mingyu saw JB look at Wonwoo, as if trying to ask a question through his eyes. The latter forced a pained smile which then made JB extend his hand to him. “Hi, I’m JB. Nice to meet you.”

“Mingyu. Welcome to the company.” His eyes then turn back to Wonwoo who kept his gaze down.

And then there was awkward silence.

Mingyu then sees JB hold Wonwoo’s arm, much to his surprise. “Alright, so uh, we’ll go ahead. Won?” JB gently nudges Wonwoo and the latter looks up, a fake smile plastered in his face. “Y-yeah. Okay, see you around, guys.”

After JB and Wonwoo walked away, Seokmin and Soonyoung were quick to adjust and smiled at him. “The new guy’s awesome, Gyu. He’s getting us tickets to see Day6 and…”

Mingyu forced a smile as he listens to the two talk about JB. But deep inside, he felt something akin to hurt… and jealousy? 

_You have no right, Mingyu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for errors and thanks for reading! :)


	6. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. :)
> 
> This, and the next chapter (I think), will be flashbacks from when MinWon were still in college.

It wasn’t until the following semester when Wonwoo and Mingyu’s paths cross again. Wonwoo had been staying late at school because they needed to prepare for the upcoming fair. Jeonghan and Jun had left school early as they needed to drive to a nearby city to pick up some materials they had ordered. He let them use his car, leaving him to ride the bus going to his mother’s house to pick up some meals and have dinner. 

He looked at his phone. It would take another thirty minutes for the next bus to arrive so he decided to sit down and put his headphones on. It was moments like this that Wonwoo appreciates having some time for himself. It gave him time to see the things happening around him while indulging himself to the music he likes.

Wonwoo watched the people go inside the bar from across the street. The exterior of the bar was full of life, the brigh neon lights hurt his eyes, though; the glass windows displayed people from the inside, having fun while drinking. Others were just walking, probably making their way home or going to some place to go to for dinner.

He looks away and narrowed his eyes on to an oncoming vehicle. He thought it was the bus but he was mistaken as a car stopped in front of him. Wonwoo eyes went wide when the car window of the passenger seat was rolled down, revealing a person he dreaded to see.

_Kim Mingyu._

“Hey, was there another guy waiting here by any chance?”

From the looks of it, Mingyu didn’t seem to recognize him. He shook his head.

Mingyu nodded. “Oh, okay. Thanks.”

Wonwoo turned his back to sit on the bench once again but Mingyu called him again. “Hey, do I know you?”

He slowly turns back around, facing Mingyu, unable to utter a single word.

_Oh, god. Can someone please get me out of here?_

Mingyu flashes a knowing look and smiles at him. “Oh, you’re Wonwoo, right?”

Wonwoo felt his hands tighten around the strap of his backpack as he struggled for something to say. He didn’t want to look like a fool in front of Mingyu, especially with the younger looking as if he was amused with the situation.

Still with nothing to say, his eyes widened as he saw Mingyu get out of his car and walk towards him. And as if his world had gone in slow motion, Wonwoo attempts to normalize his breathing as Mingyu looked immaculately handsome with that arrogant yet teasing look of his.

How anyone can look this good with wearing nothing but a fit black shirt and denim jeans is beyond him.

Wonwoo just bobs his head in response, while telling himself deep inside to calm the fuck down. “Are you okay?” Mingyu asks as he brushed his hair up.

_God damn, what is he trying to do? Kill me with his looks?_

Wonwoo forced himself to nod.

Mingyu cleared his throat. “Listen, I’m sorry about what my friends did a while back. It was really uncalled for. Don’t worry I already talked to them about it, they shouldn’t bother you anymore. Anyways, are you on your way home?”

Wonwoo nodded yet again. If there’s one thing he’d wish for right now, it would be for this bus stop to just swallow him whole.

Mingyu looks back at his car and turns his gaze back at him. “If you want, I can drive you home. You know, if that’s okay with you.”

Wonwoo tries to force a faint smile and waves his hand. “Uhm, no it’s okay. I might be out of your way.”

“No, it’s okay, really. I don’t really have anywhere to go, you know, with my friend bailing out on me and all.” Mingyu smiled.

Wonwoo tried to think of another excuse to say but Mingyu beats him to it. “Listen, if you’re not comfortable, it’s fine. So… I’ll go ahead okay? Take care.”

As Mingyu slowly turns his back on him, Wonwoo struggled for something to say. _Fuck it._

“W-wait,” Wonwoo spoke so lowly.

Mingyu turns around, his eyes amused. “Are you taking me up on my offer?”

Wonwoo looked down. “O-okay. But only it’s because I really need to go home.”

Mingyu smiled and clicks his tongue as he motioned for Wonwoo to get in the car.

The trip on the way home was quiet. Wonwoo was busying himself with looking at the houses they pass by, while Mingyu was driving and looking at Wonwoo from time to time.

“So, you don’t live in the dorm near uni?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu for a second before answering. “Uh, I do. But my mom asked me to pick up some meals she made for me at home.”

“I see. How are you going back to the dorms after?”

Wonwoo had thought of just staying the night but thought that the morning commute to uni would be hellish because of the traffic. “I can just take a bus.”

Mingyu nodded. “Do you want me to just wait for you? I can drive you back.” Wonwoo was going to say no but Mingyu spoke again. “Don’t worry, I stay at a dorm near the uni, too. It wouldn’t be a bother.”

“Well, I don’t know how long it’s going to take. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” Wonwoo said shyly.

Mingyu leaned back on his seat. “No, it’s okay. I told you, I don’t have anything to do. Maybe invite me for dinner instead?” He looked at Wonwoo, grinning.

Wonwoo looked away as he cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, sure.”

_What the hell Jeon Wonwoo, get your shit together. This isn’t the first time you’ve seen someone as handsome as Kim Mingyu._

“Oh, we’re here.” Mingyu slowly stops the car as the navigation app told them they’ve arrived.

“Well, this is a nice neighborhood.” Mingyu looks around as he went out of the car. Wonwoo shyly smiles in response.

Mingyu’s eyes narrowed at the car parked just outside of their house. “Wait, this car looks familiar.”

Wonwoo was supposed to ask a question but a woman suddenly spoke, calling Mingyu’s name. “Mingyu?”

They both turn their heads to the woman who had just gotten outside of Wonwoo’s house.

“Mom?”

_Wait, what? Mingyu’s mom?_

Mingyu’s mother smiles as she walks towards them. Wonwoo’s mother follows suit.

“W-what are you doing here?” Mingyu asked, still dumbfounded.

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu’s mom. She had soft features and looked elegant and charming. Her eyes were shining as she looked at his son. “I’m having dinner with a friend.” She answered as her attention turns to Wonwoo.

“Is this your son, my friend?” Mingyu’s mom asked her’s. Wonwoo bowed in respect for the elder.

Her mom answered with a proud look on her face. “Yes, this is my Wonwoo. I’m taking this is yours? Her mom said, looking at Mingyu.

Mingyu’s mom locked her arms on her son’s. “This is Mingyu. My gentle giant.” Mingyu bows at Wonwoo’s mother with a shy smile on his face.

“Anyway, I didn’t know you guys know each other.” Mingyu’s mother said, looking at the both of them.

Mingyu looked at him for a second before shyly placing his left hand at the back of his neck. “Uh, well we go to the same uni, mom.”

Both their mom’s locked knowing looks at each other before urging them to go inside. “Let’s go inside, dinner’s waiting.” His mom said.

As they sat on the dining table, Mingyu and Wonwoo had exchanged a couple of glances at each other. Whether they were thinking of the same thing or not, they wouldn’t know, would they?

His mother sure knows how to treat visitors with great food. At the table, there was a bowl of salad, pasta in red sauce, and plate full of steak. His mother also brought out bottles of sparkling water for them to enjoy.

“So you both go to the same uni, but how did you boys know each other?” Mingyu’s mom asked as she places a napkin on her lap.

“Oh, that’s a funny story.” Mingyu spoke excitedly as turns to him, as if looking for approval. Wonwoo pleaded with his eyes.

Mingyu looks like he got the message as he clears his throat. “But, we’d rather not tell.”

“Oh, come on. It couldn’t be that bad?” Wonwoo’s mom asked.

_Oh, it is, mother. You’d rather not know that your son was pranked by Mingyu’s friends._

“For the love of all thing’s holy, mom, can we just not please talk about it?” Wonwoo pleaded. He looks at Mingyu and for a split-second, he has thought of kicking the younger’s foot from under the table because he looks amused at Wonwoo’s predicament of not going into the details of how they really met.

“Fine, let’s just say you both go to the same uni, that’s why.” Mingyu’s mom conceded.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kim.” Wonwoo bows with a shy smile on his face, somewhat relieved that their mothers did not push the topic further.

Wonwoo’s mother leans forward looks at him. “So, how are things at school, Won? Find any guys you might fancy?”

Wonwoo chokes on his pasta after hearing the question. He thought he was already left in peace but it looks like her mother had other things in mind. His mother laughs as she opened a bottle of sparkling water for him. “Mom!” He exclaimed.

Wonwoo caught Mingyu’s eyes and he couldn’t read his expression. Did he look disappointed? Shocked?

“Why? What’s wrong with my question? I’m just saying, you can’t be studying all the time, okay? Try to have fun and have friends, meet new people.” His mom retorted with a teasing look on her face.

He wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Mom, I have friends, okay? You’ve met Han and Jun, right?”

Wonwoo’s mom clasps her hands together. “Oh, those two handsome boys.” She turns her attention to Mrs. Kim. “You should meet Wonwoo’s friends, Han looks like an angel sent from above and Jun is just as amazingly as handsome. They’re both so funny and cute. Do they have boyfriends, Won?”

“No, mom. They’re not dating anyone.” Wonwoo replied as he tries to continue eating.

“Oh, I see. Those two, I’m telling you, they can pass as models. How about you, Mingyu, are you seeing anyone?”

Wonwoo turns his gaze at Mingyu who just smiled. “None at the moment, Mrs. Jeon.”

_Tss, none at the moment, my ass. Just last sem I saw you almost making out with that girl from the bar._

He scoffed at the thought.

“Why, what’s happening? Is Mingyu dating anyone, Wonwoo?” Mrs. Kim asked.

“Ah,” Wonwoo suddenly can’t find the right words to say. What the hell is wrong with him scoffing at what Mingyu said? Why on earth does he have to react to it?

“I swear to god, mom, I am not dating anyone. Please believe me.” Mingyu said.

Mrs. Kim didn’t push through with the subject anymore after Wonwoo told them that he was thinking about something else when he scoffed. The dinner went by with mostly the two ladies talking. They found out their moms met at yoga class and immediately hit it off. Wonwoo’s mom noted that Mingyu’s mother was like the sister she never had.

Mingyu’s mom had an outgoing personality, just like her son, Wonwoo thought to himself.

As their mothers walk them back to Mingyu’s car, Mrs. Kim reached for his son’s hands. “Are you guys going to be okay driving this late?”

Mingyu smiles as he embraced his mother. “Yes, mom. We’ll be fine. I love you.” The younger then turns to Wonwoo’s mother and bowed. “It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Jeon. Thank you for dinner. I’ll make sure to bring back Wonwoo to his dorm safe.”

Wonwoo’s mom taps Mingyu’s shoulder. “Thank you, dear. Won, make sure to eat, okay? Don’t let those food spoil.” Wonwoo’s mother said as she handed out a bag of food containers.

Wonwoo smiled. “Okay, mom. Thank you. I’ll call you as soon as get home.”

The drive back to the dorm was quiet until Mingyu spoke. “I didn’t know you were into guys.”

There wasn’t a tone of insult in Mingyu’s voice but Wonwoo can’t help but feel irritated. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mingyu waved his right hand. “Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m totally okay with that. I just didn’t know… not that it matters or anything. I’m sorry if that didn’t come out as I’d hoped it should.” Mingyu’s voice was so gentle and pleading that Wonwoo can’t help but take in a deep breath.

“I’m sorry… it’s just… I came out to my mom and of course my friends know but I’m not the type to just let the world know. I mean, it doesn’t really matter. It shouldn’t.”

“And I get that, believe me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.” Mingyu apologized, his voice gentle and appealing.

Wonwoo nodded. “No, it’s okay. I mean, it’s still me. Whether or not I’m only attracted to guys shouldn’t be a big deal. It’s part of who I am but it’s not just all…me, you know?”

Mingyu smiled, as if he understood. “I know. You are more than that.”

“Exactly.”

Mingyu looks at him and smiles. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel fluttered at the sight so he turns his attention to the bag of containers, pretending to check its contents.

_What the hell is Mingyu doing to him?_

Days, weeks have passed and Wonwoo survived through the semester just fine. He had seen Mingyu around the university and the younger fellow would smile at him whenever and he would just nod or wave at him. Wonwoo had seen him on a few occasions, mainly because they belong in the same department but not in the same classes as Mingyu entered college a year later than he did.

Wonwoo would see him with girls sometimes. It shouldn’t bother him but it did, most of the time. Han and Jun had told him a couple of times that he is harboring a crush on Mingyu but he would outright deny it and would go on to say senseless things as to why his friends are wrong. Jeonghan and Jun would just look at each other and smirk, not believing the crap coming out of his mouth.

I mean why would he have a crush on Mingyu? Sure, the guy’s handsome and nice but that’s just it. He never thought of him anything beyond that.

Well, the conversation they had when Mingyu was driving him home…

Wonwoo didn’t think that Mingyu would be sensitive enough to understand where he’s coming from. He thought Mingyu was just a playful kid but he didn’t expect him to be considerate as he was that night.

It somehow changed the way he thought of Mingyu.

Wonwoo shook his head as he tried to focus on what he was reading. He was at the library, trying to do an advance reading in one of his subjects. It was after a few minutes later when his phone rang, his mother’s name showing up on his screen. He hurries out of the library to pick up the call.

Wonwoo became uneasy after the conversation. His mother wanted him home. That should be okay. But he heard Mrs. Kim’s voice at the other end of the line.

_“Hi, Won, can you also take Mingyu with you?”_

Damn it, he thought. It shouldn’t be that hard to talk to Mingyu again, right? He can text him, since Mingyu gave him his number when he dropped him off at the dorm.

And so he did.

Wonwoo almost dropped his phone when it rang, his eyes widened after seeing the name of the caller. “M-mingyu?”

“Hi,” Mingyu said on the other line. “My mom called you?”

“No, my mom did but it looks like they’re together. Your mother spoke to me and asked if I can bring you with me.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Do we take my car or yours?” Mingyu asked casually.

“How about I take mine this time?” Wonwoo offered.

“Shouldn’t be a big deal. What time does your class end?”

“Actually, I’m done for the day. I’m just at the library.”

“Well, my last class ends at 4pm. Would you be able to wait? Will you be fine?” Mingyu asked.

_How the hell is he this nice?_

Wonwoo smiled. “I’ll be fine. Which building will you be so I can just pick you up from there?”

“Arts. I’ll see you at 4, Won.”

Wonwoo parks his car in front of the College of Arts building 5 minutes before Mingyu’s last class ends. He picked up his phone and texted him.

_I’m parked outside._

To which Mingyu replied: _Got it. Just wrapping up._

He leaned on his seat as he waited, slightly bobbing his head as the tunes from the car’s speaker echoed through. He looked at his phone and didn’t realize that 15 minutes had already passed since 4PM.

_Class ending late? Just let me know._ He texted.

Mingyu didn’t reply. Ten minutes later and Wonwoo is growing impatient. He goes out and locks the car. He saw some students sitting at the stairs by the building entrance and decided to go up to them.

“Uh, hello. Have you seen Kim Mingyu?”

The students exchanged glances at each other before one of them responded to him. “Uh, he’s at 203.”

“Okay, thank you.”

He hurriedly went up and saw the door to the right with a “203” sign painted on top of it. He then opens the door and saw the man he was looking for.

Wonwoo freezes in his spot as he saw Mingyu making out with a girl. The younger’s hands were on the girl’s waist as they kissed. The girl’s arms, on the other hand, were wrapped around Mingyu’s neck.

It took Wonwoo a few seconds to recover from what he’s seeing. He knew he had to do something. And so he slams the door shut and brisk-walked his way out of the building. He didn’t know why there was a sudden pain jolting inside him. He shook his head and walked faster. He just wanted to get away.

“Won!”

Wonwoo heard someone call him and yet he didn’t stop walking. He went straight to his car and unlocked it. But before he could even open the car door, Mingyu’s hands had already stopped him. “Hey, I am so sorry.”

He looks at Mingyu who was still catching his breath. “Can you please let go of me?” He casually asked, trying not to sound infuriated.

Mingyu was taken aback and lets go of his arm after a brief second. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. And also for that uh…”

Wonwoo clears his throat. “Are you coming or not?” He asked, trying to keep a straight face. If there was anything he felt at the moment, he kept it well hidden.

Mingyu looked down. “Uh, yes.”

“Okay. Get in.”

Mingyu walks on the other side of the car slowly as he entered the driver’s seat. As soon as they were both set, Wonwoo starts the car as he tries to control his breathing.

_Why did it suddenly feel like he’s out of breath?_

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Mingyu said in an apologetic tone.

“Okay.” Wonwoo answered nonchalantly.

“I know you’re mad and I’m sorry I should’ve texted and—”

Wonwoo hits the brakes and looks at Mingyu. “Can you just please not talk to me?”

Mingyu looked embarrassed and just nods.

“Okay, good.” Wonwoo said before driving again.

The drive to Wonwoo’s house was quiet yet chilling. Wonwoo hated himself because he didn’t know what exactly he’s mad about. Was he mad about Mingyu making him wait or was it because of what he witnessed at the room? He fought off the questions on his mind and tried his best to focus on driving.

When they arrived, both of their mothers were laughing about something in the living room. “Oh, good, you guys are here. Take a seat and let me just go and get the table ready.” Mrs. Jeon said as she stood up to go to the kitchen. Mrs. Kim offered to help and follows his mother.

If their mothers noticed the tension between them, they didn’t bother to call it out. Mingyu sat on the sofa opposite Wonwoo’s. He felt Mingyu was looking at him but he didn’t bother looking back at him. He glued his eyes on the TV, even if doesn’t understand a single thing about what he’s watching.

“W-won,” Mingyu called, his voice low.

He didn’t answer Mingyu and just kept his attention on the TV, his arms crossed. From his peripheral vision, he saw Mingyu stand up and sit a few inches away from him. “Wonwoo. Ya, Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu said as he tugged on Wonwoo’s shirt.

Wonwoo threw a sharp look at Mingyu, who’s lips are now pouting. If this was a normal day, he would’ve smiled at the image of Mingyu looking like a puppy begging for care but Wonwoo was not having it today. “Can you just stop bothering me? I think I’ve already said that I don’t want to talk to you.”

Mingyu seemed unfazed, though. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I was really supposed to go and then Liz just started to—”

“I don’t need to hear the details, Mingyu. Just stop talking to me.” Wonwoo said, his voice low and controlled.

“Please, please forgive me. I’ll do anything.” Mingyu pleaded.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu again. “Stop talking. Can you do that?”

If there was one thing Han and Jun hated about him, it was how notoriously mean Wonwoo can get when he’s mad. He usually isn’t the type to get easily mad and when he does, it is a big deal. That’s why Han and Jun can be pretty scared of him when he’s pissed. And now, Mingyu is starting to see that side of him. He kind of hated it but he wouldn’t apologize because that’s what he’s feeling right now.

He is mad.

“Are you guys fighting?”

Both of them looked as their mothers stared at them. “No, mom.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“No, Mrs. Jeon. Wonwoo’s just pissed at me.” Mingyu said.

His body leans forward from the couch, his eyes widened at Mingyu in disbelief. “Such a tattletale! What are you, five?”

“You wouldn’t talk to me.” Mingyu retorted.

“It’s because you’re such a jerk!” Wonwoo exclaimed.

Mingyu looked helpless. “I said I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to be a dick to you.”

“Language, son.” Mingyu’s mom warned.

Mingyu looked at both of their mothers and bows in apology. “I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo stood up. “I’m going upstairs, mom. I’m sorry but I’m not hungry.”

“Jeon Wonwoo, you are having dinner whether you like it or not.” His mother warns.

Mrs. Kim sighed and looks at Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, dear. Can I talk to you for a second?”

Wonwoo suddenly felt embarrassed because both their mothers saw just how childish their sons are acting. He nodded at the older woman. Mrs. Kim smiled as they walked towards his mother’s study room.

“I’m sorry my son can be difficult sometimes.” Mrs. Kim started.

Wonwoo nodded. “Oh, no, Mrs. Kim. I should be the one apologizing. You didn’t have to see us act like kids.”

Mrs. Kim smiled. “You see, Mingyu is a good kid. He can do chores, he listens to me, he’s a smart kid, but sometimes, he gets into trouble every now and then. I’m starting to worry.”

Wonwoo’s forehead creased in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You see, I don’t know if you knew but… Mingyu was almost expelled from the university last week.”

Okay now Wonwoo is shocked. What on god’s green earth did Mingyu do?

Mrs. Kim spoke, looking pained. “One of his so-called friends was caught cheating in one of their exams. The professor thought Mingyu’s in on it.”

“I… I didn’t know about that…” Was what Wonwoo can only say.

“I know Mingyu wouldn’t do it but he just attracts trouble whenever he’s with those guys. This is not the first time something like this happened, and believe me, I have talked to him about it but he kept on telling me not to worry and he’s not going to do anything bad but I can’t just trust those kids, Won. I need your help.” Mrs. Kim’s worried look made Wonwoo’s chest hurt. He didn’t know a lot about Mingyu’s friends but he knew they were something else… considering the prank they pulled on him a couple of months ago.

“What help do you need, Mrs. Kim?”

Mrs. Kim sighed. “Your mother told me how much you value your personal space at the dorm but I wanted to try anyways… Wonwoo, dear, can you let Mingyu live with you at the dorm? I just need to know he’s in good hands. I don’t want him to get into trouble because of his friends. I just needed him to be with someone I can trust.”

Wonwoo drew in his breath, unable to find the right words to say.

Living with Mingyu? Is the universe trying to punish him or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack. I miss SVT. :(
> 
> Who's excited about Wonwoo's solo magazine cover, though? Have you seen the teaser photos? Our boy looked so handsome, as always! :)
> 
> Sorry for the errors and hope you enjoy reading this. <3


	7. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Mingyu and Wonwoo's backstory, as promised. :)

WONWOO wakes up to the sound of someone knocking at the door. He had only been asleep for an hour because he studied for prelims and he’s starting to get cranky because the person on the other side just won’t stop knocking at his door.

His hair still disheveled, he walks towards the door, ready to fight whoever’s on the other side.

“Good morning!”

Wonwoo looked up at the man towering outside his door.

Kim Mingyu.

The man was smiling despite being a little sweaty as he caught on his breath. Judging by the number of boxes and luggage beside him, it would appear that the younger had brought everything he had. Wonwoo grunts at the sight. “You have so many stuff I don’t know where you’ll even put them.” He complained as he left the door wide open so Mingyu can bring his things inside. The guy just flashes his toothy grin at him.

“I’m sorry to have woken you up. Is it a bad time?” Mingyu asked as he pulled his luggages inside.

Wonwoo walked to the living room and laid his back on the sofa. “Stop talking, I still want to sleep.” He murmurs as he closed his eyes.

Oh yeah, Wonwoo couldn’t say no to Mrs. Kim—he agreed to let Mingyu live with him. How could he not? She was a worried mother pleading for help. He hated having to share his unit with anyone, but the will to be of help to Mrs. Kim was stronger.

And maybe because deep inside him, Wonwoo wanted to make sure Mingyu won’t do anything that will put him in trouble.

He recalled the conversation at the dining table when he and Mrs. Kim finished talking.

_“Mingyu, you’re moving out of our dorm.” Mrs. Kim spoke first._

_Mingyu looks at his mother, his forehead creased in confusion. “What? Why?”_

_“You’re staying with Wonwoo.”_

_Mingyu turns his attention at Wonwoo as if the answers to his questions can be found in the older’s face. Wonwoo immediately looks down and just focused on his food._

_Drat, this is just so awkward._

_“Why, mom? I don’t understand.”_

_“As I’ve said multiple times, I don’t trust your friends, especially your roommate. Something about him tells me he’s trouble.” Mrs. Kim responds, still keeping a straight face._

_Mingyu put his chopsticks down, his voice low as he spoke. “Mom, can I talk to you in private?”_

_“No, Mingyu. Whatever you have to say to me you can say here.”_

_“Mom, you don’t have to worry about Jungkook and my other friends. Please don’t do this. I can take care of myself just fine.”_

_“My decision is final, son. Talk to the super and tell him you’re moving to Wonwoo’s. End of conversation.”_

_Mingyu did not speak for the duration of the dinner. While they were driving back to their dorms, Wonwoo could hear Mingyu sigh in frustration multiple times, his arms crossed. He could swear Mingyu looked like a kid having tantrums. He shook his head in disbelief._

_“Can you please stop acting like a kid?” Wonwoo says, his voice laced with slight irritation._

_Mingyu throws a glance at him. “Oh, I’m sorry for being so childish. I don’t know what you told my mother but I don’t want to move out of my dorm.”_

_Wonwoo tried to compose his thoughts. He’s still mad at Mingyu but the guy needed to hear his mother’s side of things. “Your mother, she’s just… worried about you.”_

_Mingyu snorted. “Yeah, sure she is.”_

_Wonwoo lets out a deep breath before speaking. It felt like it’s going to take a lot of patience to try to talk to this man who’s still acting like a goddamn kid. “She told me about how you almost got kicked out of the uni last week.”_

_Mingyu looked at him, his face turning serious. “I didn’t do it. It wasn’t me.”_

_He slowly turns on the next right before speaking. “And she believes that. She trusts you, Mingyu. It’s just that she thinks your friends are up to no good. Look, I don’t like this either. I mean, I like having my own space. But I agreed to do this because your mother asked me to. I won’t be an overbearing roommate, don’t worry.”_

_Mingyu stayed silent after his little speech._

_“Fine.” Was what Mingyu said after a minute, his voice low._

_“I’m sorry what?”_

_Mingyu lets out a sigh, as if he was pissed Wonwoo didn’t hear him the first time. “Fine, I’ll move in with you. But… don’t nag me or anything.”_

_“Hell, I won’t.” Wonwoo snorted._

_Mingyu chuckles at his remark. “You still mad at me?” Mingyu asked with an amused smile on his face. How can someone just switch emotions that easily?_

_“Yeah, you idiot. Stop talking to me.”_

_Mingyu just laughs at him as he looks outside the window._

_Wonwoo stopped himself from smiling. He’s still mad at Mingyu._

_His laugh shouldn’t sound as music to your ears, Won. You shouldn’t think about he looks cute right now. Just stop, Wonwoo._

“Won?”

“What?” Wonwoo asked, eyes still closed.

“Sorry but do you have the keys to other room? It’s locked.”

Wonwoo grunts as he opens his eyes in irritation. He stops in his tracks as he saw Mingyu looking down on him, the younger’s face only a few inches away from his.

He looks down and clears his throat. “W-why are you so close? Step aside.”

Mingyu, with an amused look on his face, didn’t answer and just did as he was asked. Wonwoo stands up and goes back to his room to find the keys.

“Here,” He said as he brought the keys to Mingyu while the other was busy bringing the rest of his stuff inside the unit.

“Cool, thanks.”

“I’m going back to sleep. Don’t make too much noise.” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu smiles and salutes at him. “Yes sir. Huh, you’re cranky in the morning.”

He looks at Mingyu, sharp eyes and all. “Move out. Now.”

Mingyu didn’t seem to be intimidated with the look he threw at him. Instead, the younger stands up and walks up to him. He freezes yet again when Mingyu places his big hands on his shoulders and pushes him towards his bedroom. “Go back to sleep, Won. I got this.”

Wonwoo tries not to react from the touch and gets Mingyu’s hands off his shoulders. “Whatever.”

WONWOO woke up to the smell of bacon being fried. Since when did he have bacon?

Ah yes, Mingyu. Sometimes, Wonwoo forgets that he now lives with Mingyu.

As much as he hated to admit it, the guy can cook very well. He’s also good with the chores. Wonwoo can be messy especially when he’s tired or too lazy to do anything but ever since Mingyu moved in, their unit’s common area has always been clean.

Mingyu was also considerate of giving him space. The boy doesn’t bother him much, only when he needed something. Mingyu would sometimes tease him but gives up when he starts to glare at him.

Overall, Mingyu had been a good roommate so far.

“Good morning,” He hears Mingyu greet as he steps out of his room. The guy was busy beating up eggs.

“Back at you.” He said as he goes to the sofa and lays on it. “You’re up early on a Saturday.”

“I have a 10AM class. Breakfast’s almost ready, just wait a bit.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wonwoo answered as he closed his eyes yet again.

He heard Mingyu chuckle. “How are you always so sleepy?”

Wonwoo hummed in response and buries his face on the sofa further. He felt his stomach grumble a little bit as he can smell the eggs being fried in butter.

“Well?” Mingyu spoke when the younger didn’t receive a response.

“I played games last night.”

“You should go out some more.” He heard Mingyu say.

“I don’t want to,” He responded.

“Well, too bad because we’ll need to go out later.”

Wonwoo opens his eyes and sees Mingyu getting the dining table ready. He should be helping Mingyu, but he’s still feeling sleepy. “What do you mean we need to go out? I don’t want to go bar-hopping. Not my thing.”

Mingyu smiles at him. He looks away as he didn’t need to feel his chest pounding so fast because of that smile at this time of the day. “Silly, we need to pick up some groceries.”

Wonwoo lets out a grunt. “Ugh, I’m not picking you up from school.”

“You’re still mad about that, huh?” Mingyu says. He sees the younger turn the stove off.

“Yeah, because you made me wait only to find out you were making out with some girl.”

_Okay that slipped._

Mingyu had just finished placing the eggs on a plate, a teasing smile on his face. “You sound like a jealous boyfriend.”

Wonwoo rose up and looks at Mingyu. “Sorry to break it to you but you’re not my type.”

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Wonwoo._

Mingyu grinned as he walked towards him. “If you say so. Breakfast is ready, get your ass off of the couch.”

MINGYU was busy looking at the vegetables (cabbages, to be more specific) when Wonwoo’s phone rang.

“Where are you?” It was Jeonghan.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes in boredom. “Grocery.”

“Eh? Like grocery supermarket or grocery convenience store?”

“What else do you think did I mean when I said grocery, dummy?”

He heard Jeonghan chuckle. “What a bitch. Since when did you become all domesticated and shit?”

Oh, right. His friends didn’t know about his living arrangement with Mingyu. He just thought he would be teased non-stop if they found out about it.

“Why are you calling again?” Wonwoo asks instead of answering Jeonghan’s question.

Jeonghan sounded bored. “Do you maybe wanna hangout after that?”

“Nah, too lazy.” Wonwoo shrugs as he kept his phone close to his ear. His eyes still glued to the man who’s really taking his time in checking out…cabbages.

He heard Jeonghan smirk at the other line. “Lazy, my ass. Talk to you later.”

“Who called?” Mingyu asked, the younger’s eyes still focused on the two cabbages he’s holding.

“A friend. Why are you taking so long in picking out cabbages? Just get one and be done with it.” He asked, his voice (and probably his face, too) laced with irritation.

Mingyu smiles as he looked at him. “We need to check the quality. We don’t want to eat some spoiled veggies, yeah?”

“Make it quick, I’m tired.” Wonwoo said as he looks away.

“How are you so tired when I’ve been doing all the work here?” Mingyu asked in amusement.

Wonwoo subtly pushes the cart towards Mingyu. “Pushing carts is hard too, you know? You’re getting so much stuff I swear to god you’re going to get an earful from your mother”

Mingyu puts the cabbage on his right hand back on top of the other cabbages and placed the one on his left on their cart. “Sure, if you say so. Let’s go.”

“Are you hungry?” Mingyu asks him after drinking from his tumbler. They just finished unpacking their groceries and putting everything on the cupboard and on the fridge.

Wonwoo nodded, feeling exhausted as he sat lazily at a chair. “No, are you?”

“Did you eat anything for lunch?” The younger asked as he was washing his hands.

“No, I slept again after eating breakfast.”

Mingyu dries his hands and walks to the fridge to pull out one of the containers Wonwoo’s mother gave him when they visited for dinner last weekend. “I’ll heat this up. You should eat something. You’re always skipping meals that’s why you’re so thin.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and grunts. “And here I thought I was the one responsible for all the nagging in this house.”

Mingyu just laughs at him as he went on to place the container on the microwave. Wonwoo’s eyes then follows Mingyu as he worked his way around the kitchen. Sometimes, he’d wish for Mingyu to stop being so nice to him. Ever since he moved in, he was nothing but considerate and caring. It was like having someone take care of you, even if you don’t think you needed it. It felt nice, even if he denies it with all his might.

Wonwoo drew in a deep breath. _No, I can’t be feeling things…_

His eyes shifts to the door when he heard someone knocking. Mingyu, being the one closer to the door, walks towards and reaches for the door knob.

“Hello, bi—”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened in shock as he hears Jeonghan’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Holy shit!” He whispered as he hurriedly ran to the door.

“Mingyu?” Jeonghan asked. His friend was holding a box of pizza and a plastic full of soju. “What the hell are you doing at Wonwoo’s apartment? Did we knock on the wrong unit?”

Wonwoo pulls Mingyu to his back and faced Jeonghan. Apparently, Jun was also there but was not saying anything.

_Well, he was trying so hard not to laugh so here’s to not saying anything._

“Han! What are you guys doing here?” Wonwoo asked, trying to catch his breath.

Han looks at Jun whose lips are still pursed. “Well, we wanted to hang out, you know, drink or something. Didn’t know you have company.” Han teased.

“Do we need to leave? Because I don’t want to.” Jun asks Han and then walks past him and makes a full stop in front of Mingyu. “Hi, I’m Jun. Mingyu, right?”

Wonwoo wanted to smack Jun right there and then as Mingyu accepted Jun’s handshake. “Yeah, nice to meet you, Jun.”

Han gives a questioning look at Wonwoo before walking towards Jun and Mingyu. “Jeonghan, but call me Han if you think it’s too long.” His crazy friend said as he introduced himself to Mingyu.

Post the introductions, they started getting the center table set-up. And in a few minutes, everyone’s seated on the living room floor. Jun was beside Han while he and Mingyu sat in front of the two.

_God, this feels so awkward. Why is this happening to me?_

“So, are you guys dating or what?” Jun strikes up first, leaving him wide-eyed in embarrassment.

“Junnie! What the fuck?” He exclaimed.

Jun just shrugs at him while Jeonghan seemingly looks as if he was enjoying the situation.

He hears Mingyu chuckle. The guy didn’t look embarrassed at all and answers back casually. “No, it’s not like that, Jun.”

“Well, why not? I mean, just look at my friend. He’s handsome, he’s smart, yeah, might be a little lazy but he’ll do.”

_Jun just won’t stop. I swear to god I’ll cut his tongue in pieces._

“Jun, just stop talking, I’m begging you.” Wonwoo said as he threw a sharp look at his friend.

Mingyu looks at him with a smile on his face. “What are you looking at?” Wonwoo asks. He felt as if he could blush right there and then.

_Damn this guy’s eyes! How could they sparkle like that?_

The younger didn’t answer him. Instead, he turns to Jun. “Yeah, he is handsome. Smart indeed. Lazy? Definitely.” Han and Jun chuckled at Mingyu’s response. “I’m sure any guy would be lucky to have him.”

Wonwoo looks down and fiddles with his hands. Was he disappointed? Hurt? He was not expecting Mingyu to answer Jun’s question and he sure as hell didn’t expect he would say something that will make him go and hug the guy, right? Why the hell would he feel that?

When he looked up at Han, he saw that older guy was looking at him, too. There was a comforting smile on his face for a split second before raising his glass.

“Let’s get started with the drinking if we want to get wasted, shall we?”

ONE week left till finals and Wonwoo feels like he’s running out of time. He still had a lot of notes to review and he has come into terms of the fact that he will be pulling an all-nighter this weekend.

With notes scattered around his room, he picks up his cup of coffee as he tried to highlight one of his many readings, hoping that he’d be able to understand the key points and retain them.

Not to brag but Wonwoo’s a dean lister, he had always been since he entered college. Apart from getting outstanding grades, he had also maintained some extra-curricular activities. He didn’t want to remember his college days getting drunk, cutting classes, and failing subjects left and right. And so, he prided himself in getting outstanding grades and maintaining his position as one of the top students in their class. Han and Jun would sometimes tell him that he needs to spice up his boring college life but it didn’t really matter to him. This is his way of making his mother proud, and of course, he wants to be the best version of himself.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the main door open. He looks at his desk clock. It’s already half past 2 in the morning and Mingyu’s only coming home at this time.

Wonwoo wasn’t one to nag Mingyu or give him house rules (though they’ve established some basic ones when the younger moved in). Though Mingyu wouldn’t usually tell him that he’s coming home late, he would’ve appreciated it if Mingyu does. After all, he’s living here because his mother asked him to. In short, Mingyu’s under his care, whether he likes it or not.

He stands up and goes outside of his room only to scrunch his nose as the scent of alcohol and cigarettes fill his nostrils. “Mingyu, what the hell?”

The younger of the two didn’t mind Wonwoo and goes on to drink water in the kitchen. Wonwoo walks closer and noticed that Mingyu’s drunk, his eyes and movements show it all.

“This is the third time this week you’re coming home drunk. You couldn’t wait till finals is over, huh.” Wonwoo said as he walks to the younger. He tried his best not to sound as if he’s nagging Mingyu but when Mingyu looked at him, he knew he struck a nerve.

“Well, I’m sorry.” Mingyu said sarcastically. “I didn’t mean to bother your studious ass. Can you just step aside and I’ll be on my way?”

Wonwoo smirked, not believing the words coming out of Mingyu’s mouth. “Excuse me? Don’t get all snarky at me when you’re the one who’s coming home late. Have you even studied for the finals?”

Mingyu puts the tumbler back in the fridge and faces him. Whatever’s going on in the younger’s mind is something Wonwoo can’t read at the moment. “I will study for the finals when I feel like it, okay? Now step aside.”

The younger walked past him, bumping into his shoulder in the process. Wonwoo can’t help but be pissed at how Mingyu’s acting right now. In all honesty, he’s having a hard time understanding Mingyu for the past few days. Sometimes the younger would be all-friendly with him; then days like these would happen when Mingyu is displaying a standoff-ish attitude at him. 

He didn’t want to think about how Mingyu’s been acting recently, considering he needs to prep for finals, but he just can’t help but be worried at the younger. Is something bothering him?

“Have you been hanging out with Jungkook and your other friends again? You know your mother wouldn’t be happy if she finds out about this.”

Mingyu sneers at him. “Go on, tell my mother about it.”

Wonwoo seriously doesn’t know what to do anymore. Why is Mingyu acting this way? He lets out a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He didn’t need to fight fire with fire right now. “You know what, just take a goddamn shower and get some rest. We’ll talk later.”

As Wonwoo was about to turn his back on the younger, Mingyu pulls him back and pins him on the fridge. The action stuns Wonwoo making him wide-eyed in shock; the younger’s hands were on his shoulders.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Mingyu?! Let go of me right now!”

Mingyu stares at him with a confused look on his face. “What do I do with you, Won? I don’t what to do anymore. I shouldn’t be feeling this. I can’t be…” Mingyu murmurs, his voice low and weary.

Wonwoo froze as Mingyu’s face inches towards him. Is Mingyu going to kiss him?

Just what on earth is going on right now?

“Mingyu, w-what the fuck are you—”

He stops in mid-sentence when Mingyu’s head suddenly drops on his shoulder.

The stupid, tall man has blacked out.

It took Wonwoo all the energy he thought he can only consume in a week to carry (or drag) Mingyu into his room. Mingyu is a huge man, for fuck’s sake!

As soon as Wonwoo’s breathlessly drops Mingyu on the bed, he wipes the sweat on his forehead using his left arm. He sighs as the sight of the man who’s already snoring on the bed.

_You’re so stupid, Kim Mingyu. Why can’t you just act like a normal college boy and stop hanging out with those assholes you call your friends? Why do you trust them so much?_

Wonwoo lets out a deep breath before closing the younger’s door, dismissing the image of Mingyu’s long eyelashes and slightly parted lips on his mind.

Since Wonwoo had lost his will to retain any information related to his subjects after putting drunk Mingyu to bed, he decided to sleep the night away and just come back to his pile of readings once he wakes up.

It had already been half past 12 when his back left the bed. He decided to go out and brew some coffee. Wonwoo looks at the Mingyu’s door, which was still closed, as he walks to the kitchen.

He thought Mingyu might have a hangover as soon as the younger wakes up so he took the cast iron pot his mother had given him when he moved out from the cupboard and places it atop the stove. Wonwoo then checked their pantry to check for a can of soup and he whispers a ‘yes!’ when he sees Mingyu had bought four cans of soup the last time they went out to shop for groceries. He picks out one can and heats the stove soon after.

As soon as that’s done, he closes the lid on top of the pot and quietly sits at the table to finish his coffee. It hadn’t been a while when he hears Mingyu’s door open, revealing the younger’s hungover state.

_Mingyu looked like a wreck._

“I used one of your cans of soup. You should eat. Do you want some coffee?” He asked the younger.

“I’m good, thanks.” Mingyu answers, his voice still hoarse. The tall hungover man didn’t even throw a glance at him.

_Really, this guy._

Wonwoo’s eyes followed Mingyu as the younger walks to the bathroom. Few moments later, he heard the sound of Mingyu vomiting from the inside. He lets out a soft chuckle before taking a sip of coffee.

_He drank way too much, huh._

Wonwoo checks his phone, the sound of the faucet from inside the bathroom can be heard at a minimum. Mingyu goes out, his face and hair were wet as hell. The younger didn’t look at him yet again and just goes back inside his bedroom. He scoffs in disbelief.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

Wonwoo sighs as he ended the call he just had with his mother. His mother has asked him if he can pick up a gift for his dorm’s super as the old man is celebrating his birthday in two days. His mother had always been nice and appreciative of the people around them. The super had been so nice of them when he moved in, even giving out suggestions as to which restaurants around the dorm offer the best meals that’s within the budget of a student like him. Whenever he needed something fixed, the old man was always quick to get things done, saying he didn’t want for Wonwoo to be inconvenienced further.

On a different note, Wonwoo’s not even surprised when he heard Mrs. Kim’S voice on the background as he and his mother spoke, asking if he could take Mingyu with him.

Since the first time he met Mrs. Kim, the fine woman and his mother had been extremely close, up to the point where they would go on trips together. Wonwoo was happy that his mother found a friend in Mrs. Kim. He knew that ever since his mother’s separation from his dick of a father, his mother had always tried to show that she’s happy even if Wonwoo can see through the sad smiles and occasional silent sobs in her room.

Wonwoo hated that his father had done so much damage to the both of them not just emotionally but financially.

Wonwoo despised his father so much that he just wants to grab him and take him to hell.

_Oh, right. Mingyu. I need to let him know that Mrs. Kim wants to see him._

He texts Mingyu, not expecting a reply from him.

_Your mother wants to see you. She’s at home with mom._

Since their argument the night (or morning rather) Mingyu came home drunk, the younger hasn’t talked to him a lot. Mingyu had always been aloof with him. He would try to start small conversations with him but the younger dismisses him and just locks himself inside his bedroom the whole time.

Wonwoo can whack his brain wide open and he still wouldn’t be able figure out why Mingyu’s acting like that to him.

He looks at his phone when he felt it vibrate through the table. A text from Mingyu.

_I’ll be out of school late. You go ahead and I’ll just drive alone._

Wonwoo sighs as he types his response. He’s 100% sure that Mingyu’s really avoiding him.

_Same. My car or yours?_

Wonwoo’s long fingers tap on the table as he waited for Mingyu’s response. He picks up his phone as he sees the younger’s name on his notifications.

_Still not sure what time my last class ends. You go first._

He scoffs at the younger’s response.

_Okay. Drive safe._

They were already having dinner when Mingyu arrived. The guy had walked straight to his mother after bowing to his mother.

Mingyu had been quiet during as they ate, not even throwing a single glance at him. Whether their mothers noticed Mingyu’s attitude, they didn’t bother to talk about it.

Wonwoo’s mother offered to get the door when they heard the doorbell rang. He was about to drink from his glass of soda when he heard his mother voice, it sounded anxious. His body went on defensive mode and stands up right away, wishing that the person on the door was not someone they didn’t want to see ever again.

As he arrives at the front door, he stops in his tracks for a split-second when he saw his father, almost dragging his mother. He goes for the older Jeon and removes his father’s grip off of his mother.

“What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here. Get out now.” Wonwoo hisses under his breath. He hears his mother sniff when he brings her to his back, shielding her from the devil in front of him. His chest constricts in pain.

“Wonwoo, my dear son. I need your help. I need money. I’m so desperate.” His father pleaded.

The devil looked worse than the last time he saw him. He looks like he hadn’t shaved for a while, the collar of his shirt was not even properly set, his hair on a mess.

The man looked as if all hope has been lost in his life. He looked desperate.

“Get out, now. One more step and I’m calling the cops.” Wonwoo warns, his lips tight as the anger inside him is slowly building up.

His father’s pleading face suddenly shifts into a smirk. The devil shook his head as if he’s finding this situation funny. “Wow, acting tough, son? Look, I just need some money. Just give me some and I’ll be on my way.”

The sudden change in his father’s attitude made Wonwoo grit his teeth in disgust. His father has always played his mother like that, tricking her into giving him money by acting like people are going after him. And he loathes him for that. “We are not giving you shit. Now with all due respect, get the fuck away from us.”

His father laughs and soon raises his hands in resignation and walks out like the asshole that he is.

Wonwoo closes his eyes for a bit, not realizing his fists were clenched the whole time. He turns around to see his mother being consoled by Mrs. Kim. His mother comes to him and hugs him tightly.

“You okay, mom?” He asked as he hugs back, trying not to choke on his words. He needed to be strong for his mother, even if he wanted to cry with the outburst of emotions inside him. Wonwoo can feel his mother shaking, possibly still shocked from what just happened.

_That son of a bitch._

His mother breaks free from the hug. Wonwoo then cups his mother’s cheeks and gently wipes the tears that had fallen from her eyes using his thumbs. It was heartbreaking to see his mother like that. It took her a long time just to recover from the emotional and financial abuse they have suffered at the hands of his father. The devil coming back just like that makes everything that happened in the past resurface, putting a setback in their efforts to move forward.

“I’m okay, Won. Thank you for standing up to your father.” His mother gently spoke as she pats his head.

“Let’s finish dinner, okay?” He feigns a weak smile as his mother nodded.

When Mrs. Kim lead his mother back to the kitchen, he sees Mingyu still standing near him.

And for the first time in days, Mingyu’s eyes were locked on Wonwoo’s.

Mingyu was about to say something but Wonwoo decided to stop him from doing so. “Not a word, Mingyu.” Wonwoo warns as he walks past the younger.

Even though everyone was still a bit shaken from what happened, they continued to have dinner. Mrs. Kim is one lovely fellow; she kept the conversation, telling fun stories to bring the moods up. When they had all finished eating, his mother stands up to pick up some wine.

“Won, are you guys driving back to the uni in a bit? Let me know so I can get the gift for the super.”

Wonwoo responds with a stern voice. “I’m staying the night, mom.”

Wonwoo’s mother smiles faintly as she puts the bottle of wine on the table. “You don’t have to, son. I’ll be okay.”

“No, mom. I’m just worried he might come back. I don’t think I can sleep at the dorm knowing you’ll be alone here.”

Mrs. Kim smiles and pops the wine open. “Can I stay as well? I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Wonwoo’s mother sits down and holds his hands. “Of course, you both can sleep here.”

Wonwoo lets out a sigh of relief as soon as his mother agreed. It was also nice for Mrs. Kim to also want to sleep at their house just to make sure his mother will be okay.

He offered to take care of the dishes tonight. Both women smile at him as they started to pour wine on their glasses. He was about to take the last plate out of the table when Mingyu spoke.

“Mrs. Jeon? C-can I also sleep here tonight?” Mingyu asks, his voice hesitant.

Wonwoo’s mother reached for Mingyu’s hand and smiles. “Of course, you can, sweetie. You’ll need to share a room with Wonwoo, though.”

He saw Mingyu look at him. “That’s okay.”

Wonwoo was already getting ready for bed when Mingyu enters his room and takes a look around. The younger had just finished showering and was wearing one of his hoodies and sweat pants from high school, since none of Wonwoo’s shirt would fit Mingyu’s big body frame.

Mingyu walks to the other side of the bed and sits with hesitation. “Thanks for letting me crash here tonight.”

“Why didn’t you go home, though? I don’t think you’d like to be here anyway.” Wonwoo tries not to be snarky as he asked the question. 

Mingyu looks down. “I…” The younger lets out a sigh and then looks up again, this time, his eyes meeting Wonwoo’s. “I was worried.”

Wonwoo shakes his head in disbelief. “Worried, huh? You haven’t even looked at me for the past few days and now you’re saying you’re worried?”

The younger looked helpless as he struggled to speak. He sees Mingyu sigh in frustration before he spoke again. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. I know you’re worried about your mom but I also wanted to see how you’re doing. You did a brave thing back there. It must have taken so much toll on you, too.”

Right there and then, Wonwoo felt as if a heavy burden had just been lifted off of his back. What Mingyu said left him speechless. Ever since his parents broke up, not a lot of people had asked him if he’s okay. Most people in their family’s circle had just given him pity looks without really understanding how he must have felt with the situation. And with what happened earlier, he understood perfectly if no one had asked him how he felt, he was the one who stood up against his father anyways. Wonwoo felt that what mattered that time was his mother and no one else.

But here goes Mingyu saying things that sounded right to his ears, sounding like he cared about what he felt, reaching out to see how he was doing.

It was as if Mingyu really cared.

Wonwoo leans on the headboard, not realizing that tears had already fallen down his cheeks. “I’ll be okay, I guess.” He lets out an empty laugh.

Mingyu sits in front of him, the younger’s hands were shaking as they slowly went up to his face, gently wiping the tears away. “You can cry if you want to, Won. It’s okay. I’m here.”

Mingyu’s words may have stirred something inside Wonwoo as he just lets go, unable to keep his composure anymore. Mingyu gently grabs him by the back of his neck, urging him to lean on the younger’s shoulder as he cried his eyes out.

He felt Mingyu gently rubbing his back up and down as he cried. Wonwoo feels relieved as he just cries, not caring about Mingyu seeing him sob uncontrollably.

Wonwoo almost froze when he felt Mingyu place a tender kiss on his temple. He should be feeling all giddy inside but he just cried more, making Mingyu pull him closer.

It was a moment in his life that he knew he wouldn’t forget for as long as he’s alive.

“He was a manipulative son of a bitch. He never should’ve come back.” Wonwoo begins talking after he had stopped crying a couple of minutes back.

The both of them are now leaning against the headboard of his small bed. Mingyu just stares at him as he talked. There wasn’t a trace of pity on the younger’s face when he looked at him. Mingyu was just there, patiently waiting for him to go on.

Wonwoo appreciated that about Mingyu.

For a second, he felt conscious about how his face must have looked at the moment. He must have looked like a wreck.

But Mingyu looked like he doesn’t mind seeing him like that, though. Heck, the younger even helped him wipe the tears on his face after he cried.

“He was asking for money, huh.” Mingyu says when he didn’t say anything.

Wonwoo nodded. “When I was younger, we were really well-off. My parents had great jobs; they’re doing good with their respective careers. Our life had been so good; like, if I say I wanted to buy something, they’d buy it, no questions asked. We would go on trips together, eat out at fancy restaurants, heck, my father even bought a yacht just because he was bored.” Wonwoo recalls the last memory and smirks.

“I think I was in high school when everything started going really bad. I found out we were balls-deep in debt. My father sold his yacht, even the luxury car they had bought a couple of years back. They had tried to keep everything to themselves but I just know something bad’s already happening. I knew my hunch was right when I heard them arguing inside their bedroom—my father was begging my mother about money problems, then my mother said it was all his fault.” Wonwoo exhales as he’s starting to feel the tension build inside him again.

“What happened?” Mingyu asks, his voice gentle.

“I found out my father got addicted to gambling. He thought he was smart enough to win and make more money but turns out he knows no shit about it. One loss after another. Then he got involved with some loan sharks. Then came a time when scary-looking people would come to our house just to threaten him.”

Mingyu shakes his head in disbelief. “That’s shitty.”

“Oh, it is. My mother would be mad at him at first, telling him to stop gambling. My father would say he will and when he fucks up yet again, my mother would fold when my father goes all dramatic on her. It was sad because she still believed in him, you know? He would ask her for money, saying he needed it for something, only then to find out he went back to the casino to gamble the money away. It had just turn into a cycle. As much as I kept saying to my mother not to give that man anything anymore, she would crumble as soon as my father pleads with her. He kept saying he’s going to change, but he’s just gotten worse over time. He even lost his job because he got addicted to gambling and did not show up for work on multiple occassions.”

Mingyu holds his hand giving Wonwoo some comfort as he went on with the story.

Wonwoo lets out a heavy sigh. “My mother just had enough when one of those loan sharks threatened me while I was outside the house, talking to some friends about a school project. I thought they were going to hurt me. It was such a terrifying moment for me that I cried myself to sleep, thinking when is this going to be over? The next morning, I woke up to my mother yelling at my dad. She says she can’t deal with this anymore and she wasn’t going to let his wrongdoings affect us anymore. My mother kicked him out of the house.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Won. It must have been hard for your mother too when she found out about how you almost got hurt.” Mingyu says, the younger’s hand caressing his.

Wonwoo nods. “Y-yeah, she was just in the kitchen, taking care of some dishes when she heard the commotion outside. I know this shouldn’t be funny but she ran out of the house with a bread knife on her hand, ready to fight. Every time my mother recalls that story, she said that she just frantically held onto the first thing that was within her reach before she goes out to save me.” Wonwoo smiles faintly as he remembers that day.

Mingyu lets out a small smile as the younger’s gaze locks in on his face. “I know what I’ll say wouldn’t matter but I just want you to know that I am proud of you, Won. It must have been difficult growing up to that kind of situation. Your mother has raised you well.”

Wonwoo felt as if his chest was going to burst wide open. He lets out a deep breath as he looked away, trying not to focus on the feeling of Mingyu’s warm hand on his. “Y-yeah, she did her best. I mean, it wasn’t easy but she did it on her own. She’s an amazing woman. People would often say that I study too much but I pretty much don’t give a shit about that. I wanted to make my mother proud, you know? I don’t want to be a bother for her, she has suffered so much. I wanted to do great things in life because I want to repay her for everything she did for the both of us.”

Mingyu looks down, as if he was embarrassed. “I’m sorry if I made a remark about you studying too much before. There’s no excuse for that.”

Wonwoo looks at the younger. “Oh, don’t feel bad about it anymore. I really didn’t think about it that much. Thank you for listening, though. It was nice to get some things out of my chest. It made me feel better.”

“No biggie, Won. Do you want to go to sleep now? We need to be up for class in a few hours.” Wonwoo looks at his desk clock and saw that it’s already past midnight.

“Oh, okay. Are you going to be okay, though? My bed’s not that big.” He said as his head lands on a pillow.

“I’ll be okay, Won.” Mingyu smiles shyly as he lays down beside him, their shoulders touching.

After a few moments, none of them had spoken. Both of them were just staring blankly, waiting for sleep to kick in. Wonwoo remembers something and knew this had to be the right time to ask Mingyu about it. He goes up and leans his elbow on the pillow, resting his head on it as he stares at the younger. “Mingyu.”

Mingyu gulps before looking at him, his face evidently tensed. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to need you to be honest with me about something.”

“A-about what?” He sees Mingyu anxiously taps his fingers on the comforter, making Wonwoo think the younger already knows where he’s going with this.

Wonwoo’s eyes didn’t leave Mingyu as he spoke. “Why were you avoiding me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this week's update! Sorry for the errors and hope you still had fun reading it. Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> I'm also at CC if you guys want to drop a note: https://curiouscat.qa/minwonday6
> 
> Thanks and hope everyone's safe. :)
> 
> P.S. Today's a good day for Carats, am I right? <3


End file.
